All That Matters
by Jamieson Zed
Summary: A little JA fluff piece set during Bad Timing, sometime between the closing of the wormhole and their arrival on Qujaga. My first Farscape attempt.


**All That Matters**

**Rating: **PG

**Setting: **BT, between the closing of the wormhole and their arrival on Qujaga.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even the words. Only the order in which they were placed.

**Author's Notes**: Okay, unless you include microfic (which I don't, really), this is my first finished Farscape story - didn't quite turn out as I had planned, but then again, these things never do. Also, I would pretty much classify this as pure fluff, which is something I don't normally write - apparently my brain comes up with some strange ideas when I'm trying to go to sleep (which is when this little thing popped into my head - might explain some things). Oh well! It's also been awhile since I've written anything other than research papers, so I blame that, too (I'm great at making excuses, aren't I?)

Hope you enjoy, feedback is always appreciated! Any and all mistakes (barring the QuickSquish) are mine alone.

-o-

They lay on the bed; he was on his back, she was half laying on his chest, the rest of her tucked to his side. He had one arm loosely curled around her frame, holding her to him.

"John?"

The voice was soft, quiet, but it instantly reached to his subconscious and pulled him from his slumber. Ever since they'd pulled her from that nightmare of captivity, he'd been ever-attentive to anything dealing with this woman, even in sleep.

He groaned slightly, deep in his throat, and tilted his head to look at her. He could just make her out in the dim light. She had her head resting against his shoulder, staring at him.

Instantly, he was concerned. "What's wrong?"

He felt more than saw her shake her head, indicating he shouldn't be worried. His concern turned to confusion, and the hand that he had wrapped around her frame began to gently trace along her upper arm. "What is it?" he asked, less urgently.

From her position against him, he felt her breathe deeply. "I love you."

That gave him pause for a moment, and he grinned in the darkness. "You woke me up just to tell me that?" He said it lightly enough, he believed, that she would take it in jest. Besides, it wasn't as if their previous activities that night hadn't informed him quite well of her feelings.

"Yes." The tone in her voice told him there was more to it than that. In the dim light, he could just see her face, could barely make out the serious expression it held.

John reached over with his other arm and tucked a strand of her raven hair behind en exposed ear, waiting quietly for her to continue.

She didn't leave him waiting long. With strength in her voice, she let out steadily, "You are not alone."

He looked at her for a long moment, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly, a far cry from where they had been only moments before. But that ghost of a smile said more than any hundred-watt grin could. He dragged his fingers gently along her cheek and down under her chin, tilting her head up slightly so he could press his lips to hers. The kiss was searing but undemanding, slow and deliberate.

He knew exactly what she meant, expressing it in her unique, Aeryn-like way. He wasn't alone, and neither was she. They had their family on this ship, but more importantly, they had each other. No longer were either of them tied to their past lives. Almost a cycle ago she had ceased to be Aeryn Sun, the Sebacean Peacekeeper, and after yesterday, he was no longer John Crichton, Human from Earth. They were just Aeryn and John, free to be themselves, together. He might have lost a connection to the people who had loved him, but there were people here who would fill those positions, who already had, and she wanted to make sure he knew that.

Recognizing she took front and center in that respect made the ache in his chest of having lost his home all the more bearable…in fact, it was almost welcoming.

He could have stayed there for eternity, with her lips moulded against his own, if it weren't for the annoying need to breathe. He pulled back slowly, whispering, "I love you, too."

Satisfied her goal had been accomplished, she leaned her head back down on her shoulder-pillow. He tightened his hold on her and rested his head against her own. Almost within moments, it seemed, her breathing had evened out and he was sure she was asleep.

He wasn't as lucky, though, as thoughts swarmed through his mind. If any doubt about what he had been planning to do had surfaced, it had just been completely eradicated. In fact, after what she had just done, he was about ready to throw all his plans out the nearest hatch, wake her back up, and get his answer now. But no…no matter what her answer might be, he didn't want to spoil this moment, didn't want to put labels on them just yet. For now, he was John, she was Aeryn, they were both in each others' arms, and that's all that really mattered to him, to either of them.

He pressed his lips to her hair one last time. Sighing softly in contentment, he closed his eyes and let sleep reclaim him, pushing thoughts of his plans aside until morning.

_End_


End file.
